Secret quartet summer
by White shadow 7014
Summary: Danny, Adrien, Randy and Jake are happy because of summer vacations. The new water park in Norrisville is opening and everything seems to be perfect. But when their enemies are together it's not to pass the time. What are they up to? Would our heroes be able to stop their evil plan before they can ruin their summer vacations? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between DP, ADJL, RC9GN and ML.

This story takes place after the end of Jake Long, during season 2 of ML, before Randy defeats the sorcerer and before Phantom Planet. I don't own any of them.

I'll start with the stories of Danny and Adrien, he would be talking in English.

Well, here goes nothing...

It was a sunny summer day in Amity Park. Kids playing around, no school, sleep all day long. But nobody enjoyed more than Danny Fenton. He was thinking this could be his perfect summer. No lectures from Mr Lancer, no detentions for been late to class, no extra homework, more time to play video games, Dash wasn't going to stuff him on his locker and less ghost hunting. So yeah, he had to deal with some ghosts here and there and maybe been shoot by his parents once. Still he could handle it.

And to make things better, he won an entrance for this new water park and resort outskirts of town for a week. He kept thinking that it'll be better though going with his friends, but anyway thing were looking good.

He was packing when Jazz knocked the door.

-hey, Danny. Are you ready to go to that one week trip to the water park in Norrisville?-she asked

-yep, I'm packing as much as I can. Though I think it'll be more fun if Sam and Tucker could go-Danny added

-don't worry little brother. Besides without you here it'll take all of the 'ghosts getters' to make your job and keep the city safe-Jazz said with pride

-yeah, I thought they didn't like the name of 'ghosts getters'- he said sighting

-since Sam and I manage to get along they actually agreed- she said

-ok if you say so- Danny added

-oh and I made a little research on that town your going. Did you know they have their very own superhero- she said

-what. You mean someone with superpowers or something?- Danny asked a little surprised

-kinda, it's supposed to be a ninja kid or so I heard- she commented

-wow, I never thought there were some others like me- he said sincerely

-seriously Danny there are a lot more than you know- she affirmed

-pfff whatever- he ignored her

-lets see, you have a Fenton thermos with you?- she asked

-yep-

-Fenton phones?-

-yes Jazz, I have everything in my suitcase- he said annoyed

-I was just asking- she defended

-well, I'm done. Tell me more when I'm back I want to call Sam and Tucker before I take the bus- he said

She nodded and went out of the room. Danny stayed thinking a little about what Jazz said until he was out of his trance because of his cellphone ringing.

-hi- he answered

-ready to part?- answer a voice

-Sam?- Danny asked

-who else? we'll meet you at the Nasty Burger if you want, you know, to say goodbye- she said

-ok see you there, bye- he said leaving his suitcase and heading out to see his friends.

Meanwhile in Paris

Adrien Agreste was practicing playing the piano like his father ordered. That week was pretty much calm. There have been no akuma attacks so far. He wasn't allowed to get out with his friends and it was really hot outside.

-that doesn't sound very good- said his kwamy partner Plagg as Adrien missed a note

-I know. But I would've been practicing more if we hadn't have to snick out so many times and trying to find more of your stinky cheese- Adrien said with a sight

-and that my dear friend is something that you must do if you want to transform into Chat Noir- he debated

-yeah I know, but you are aware that I never agreed to be smelling your awful Camembert 24/7 right- he added.

In that moment Natalie, his dad's assistant, came in. Plagg quickly hid under Adrien's shirt.

-your father wants to see you. He's waiting for you in he's office- she told the boy

-be right there. Thanks Natalie- he graced her

-I think someone's in trouble-Plagg taunted

-shut up Plagg- with that Adrien stood up and went to see his father.

He stood outside and knock the door waiting for a response.

-come in- he heard the voice say. He opened and look inside. His father was as usually looking back at his mother's painting.

-you were looking for me father?- Adrien asked

-I need you to go to the USA for a photograph session the next week- Gabriel said turning around

-but a whole week? Isn't that too long?- Adrien asked as calm as possible

-yes, I have a friend that recently opened a water park resort. He offered you a free entrance for a week. I believe it'll be good to send you out a few days- Gabriel told him. Adrien looked at him astonished for a sec.

-Natalie and your bodyguard would leave you at the airport at 4pm. Pack your things and leave your suitcases downstairs- he added

-yes father. Can I tell my friends about this? To let them know I'm not going to be here- Adrien asked. His father just nodded and Adrien give him a small smile as he exit the room. His dad only closed his eyes and then looked up to where his son have been suspiciously.

Adrien went back to his room quickly and decided to tell ladybug first. He changed into his alter ego and called her.

-please ladybug, I need you to answer- he prayed

His staff rand two more times and she picked up the call

-what is it cat noir, is there an Akuma attack?- she asked concerned

-hi my lady. Don't worry this is more like a personal issue. Can we meet somewhere?- he asked nicely

-am yeah, but can it be fast? What is it about? I'm kinda in a hurry- she explained

-don't worry it's just I'm going out of the country and I won't be able to help you with the akumas- he said

-but then who will?- she asked

-you can tell Rena Rouge- he suggested

-wait I'll call you back. See you at the Eiffel Tower- she hung off

He waited half an hour before his staff rang again.

-hi bugaboo, what's up?- he answered

-I'm on my way. I'll explained there- she said before she arrived

-well, so you met with Rena?-he asked

-no, but I need you to do me a favor. Could you write where your going in this paper?- she said taking out a pencil as well

-but wouldn't this...you know kinda give our identities away if you know where I'm going?- he asked

-I'm not going to see. It's just in case something happens- she explained

-oh get it my lady, here. Well see you I gotta go- he give her the paper and took off.

Adrien got back and went to pack up all the things he needed (and some Camembert for Plagg) as he was told leave his suitcase near the door. He then took his phone and called Nino to tell him the news.

-hi Nino, how's it going- he said

-hey dude, nice to hear you. I was gonna call you, we are going to the pool to pass the time, you're coming or what?- Nino offered

-sorry I'd like to but, my father is sending me out of the country for a week on vacation and a photo session, I leave in a few hours- Adrien told Nino

-wow dude, that's awesome. Well have luck, we'll see you when you come back- he said kinda sad

-yeah sorry, bye- Adrien hung off and right after he was indicated to get in the car.

I'm going to update the next chapter with the stories of Jake and Randy. If you want me to do it.

In other words, please review. I want to know what you think of it.


	2. Introduction

**Well here goes the part of Jake and Randy.**

In New York...

Jake, Trixie, and Spud were skateboarding in the park. They were enjoying their free time. I mean, after all the stress they had when they went to Hong Kong. Right now they were planning what they wanted to do this summer. And of course hoping no 'dragon business' would come to interfere.

-so Jackie, what's the plan for this summer?- asked Trixie as she stopped her skateboard

-please say that it's visiting the mermaids. I so want to try my new handmade tale. I'm sure this time they won't kick me out- said Spud daydreaming an failing to notice he was about to crash

-chill out guys, I'm sure something would come up to us soon- added Jake

As he was saying that his cellphone rang. Jake took it out and saw it was his grandfather

-hey gee, what's up?- he answered

-Young dragon, I need you to come to the store now- said his gramps

-don't tell it's another dragon business yo- complaint Jake

-come quick- Yao Li warned before the line cut down

-yo, Jackie. Was that your gramps? I thought you were free- said Trixie

-sorry guys I've got to go- he said sadly taking off.

Jake wasn't that tired. Since he defeated the Dark Dragon he had a lot of more free time. That and the pressure of keeping the secret from his dad was gone, he was glad he didn't have to make up stories for his secret life. Jake stopped at the entrance. He opened the door to find Fu dog and his grandfather as usual looking at an old book ready to explain everything.

-oh kid there you are- said Fu dog

-please gramps. It's summer, what's the mission; fighting trolls, griffins, saving pixies?- he asked sarcastically

-no, actually it's something more easier than that, you'll be protecting a magical object- indicated Yao

-what?- exclaimed Jake surprised

-yes young one, you see. An old friend of mine said that a boy with a very powerful magic artifact is coming to the USA, since he's afraid someone might try to steal it he ask me to keep an eye on him- he explained

-and what might that be?- asked Jake

-you see kid. We're talking about an ancient ring with the power of destruction. The old man's friend is the guardian that takes care of them and gives them to special persons when needed- said Fu dog

-say what?! You mean I have to take care of someone that has the power to destroy anything. But that makes no sense- Jake complained

-it's your duty as the American dragon-

-ha ha, he said duty- laughed Fu dog

-don't worry Jake. It'll only take one week. I've already talked to your parents, you'll have to go alone to Norrisville this time; when you come back you can spend the rest of your summer as you wish- apologized gramps

-oh man-

Meanwhile in Norrisville...

Nothing was better than vacations and the city was excited by the opening of their new water park resort of the multimillionaire Hannibal McFist. Randy and his best friend Howard were playing at the Game hole, trying to get higher scores and talking.

-hey Howard aren't you exited for our vacations in the park?- asked Randy

-yes! It's going to be a blast. Oh but I need to tell you something- said Howard trying to get his attention

-I'm sure it's nothing important

-actually Cunningham...- said Howard

-imagine, the both of us are going to have the brucest summer ever!- Randy continued

-Cunningham...- Howard tried again

-this is going to be the cheese...-

-Cunningham!- he shouted

-why are you yelling at me?- Randy finally listened

-I'm trying to tell you, I'm not going to the water park this summer. Morth is taking the whole family to Hawaii- Howard explained

-what the juice, your leaving me and our entrances for Hawaii?!- asked surprised Randy

-yeah well, lets be real bro. Hawaii is a lot better to spend my vacations- he said

-but what am I supposed to do alone in there?-

-gee Cunningham don't be such a baby. You'll find someone else to hang out with- said Howard annoyed

-oh that's so uncool. I'll miss you bro- said Randy

-trust me, I tried to convince him but it was no use. But me too Cunningham. Sorry I've gotta go- he said farewell and ran to his car with his father and sister for his vacations.

Randy went back to his room and picked up the Nomicon

-ok pall, any advice you want to give me cause' I'm not very good right now- he then was shloomped inside the book. He entered and found himself in a wood like place with a big lake. He stood up and went to look his reflection on the water when floating words appeared in front of him.

-"a ninja must know to identify a new friend or foe"- he read out loud

-what's that supposed to mean? You're not telling me to forget about Howard, are you?-

Then he saw three shadows appeared behind him. He turned around and saw they were a dragon, a weird guy in a cat suit, and the other one was floating.

-I'm really confused right now. I know you don't like Howard that much but you can bet I'm not going to unfriend myself with him- as he said that the three figures fired getting him out of the book.

Randy was really feeling kinda lonely. He decided to play Grave Puncher to clear his head before starting to get ready to his worst summer vacations ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was kinda busy. I hope to never do it again. Well enjoy the chapter. Also I apologize, I know it's short. I'll try to make it bigger the next time.**

McFist was feeling really happy. He was sure everything was going to go well. He left Viceroy to take care of the homecoming speech and event for the opening. His wife and stepson wouldn't be bothering him for a while and thanks to his old friend's plan, he would finally get rid of that stupid ninja once and for all.

McFist went to check up how was the plan developing. He opened the door of his office and directed himself to the guy using a laptop.

-hey Masters, how is it going?- he asked excited

-it would be faster if I had some help in here- Vlad said annoyed typing fast and not even looking at him.

-yeah, yeah. Is this really going to work the way you say it would?- McFist asked again

-of course it will. Once we gather all of them in one place; getting rid of those brats would be a piece of cake- Vlad added.

-go and check that everything looks normal before they arrive. If they see something suspicious before we start it'll be ruined- said another voice calmly but annoyed

-I wouldn't worry that much, Agreste. They are only teenagers, when they find out what's going on it'll be too late. Besides you want to know if it's really him, don't you?- said Vlad, Gabriel only turned around

-McFist should be getting ready; it's almost time- Gabriel said

-oh that's right. I'm going to be over there- McFist said running off

-do we really need him? His just a fool- asked Gabriel looking at Vlad sceptically

-I know, but he is lending us the place. He's also the one who's starting the phase one remember?- Vlad answered

Viceroy was giving the last touch to the decorations on the stage when he almost fell down as he heard his boss shouting at top of his lungs.

-Viceroy!-

-what is it sir?- he asked

-is it finished yet?- his boss asked firmly

-yes. The stage is ready, the robo apes would take care of the reception, the thing for the first act only needs a few attaches and...-Viceroy was cut off by McFist

-well kip working you shoob, why is it always me the one who has to take care of everything here?- McFist said leaving the place saying nonsense with his hands up in the air. There were times when Viceroy asked himself, why did he even bother? But went back to work as he was told anyway. A few more hour later everything was ready.

The time arrived and hundreds of people where at the entrance of the park waiting for it to be opened. To make a big first impression McFist ordered to have a massive sell outside on the street. The robo apes were selling food, candies, clothes, technology, and so. It seemed more like a fair than anything, but at least everyone was enjoying it.

Randy was walking, looking around. When he arrived he saw one of his favorites video games on sail and went to buy it. Although, he preferred to open it when Howard got back. He knew that even though he was rough on him at saying goodbye, he knew he was crying on the inside. And he had no one else to play with. Randy was impressed that McFist hadn't built something to destroy the ninja. In fact, the robot attacks have been less than the stank kids. He wondered why but just left it aside. He was on vacations after all.

As he continued his view turned to some robo apes carrying something big. Randy followed them but missed to notice he was about to trip with one of the stalls. He tried to maintain his balance but failed, trashing the table and everything in it. People around just started laughing at him. That wasn't his best idea. He only saw the robo apes get away.

Suddenly a young boy, more less his age offered him a hand to stand up. He took it gladly. Randy dusted himself off and gave thanks to the stranger. He took a good look at him, the boy was obviously not from Norrisville, yet something in him seemed familiar. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red oval, blue jeans and red converse.

His hair was raven black and spiky as his, and sky blue eyes.

-are you sure you're ok pal?- he asked giving a smile

-yeah, just kinda distracted- Randy answered. He then started to look around for something

-am, did you loose something?-

-I had my bag with me, you don't happen to see a bag of McFist industries with a video game in it, would you?- Randy asked

-you mean the one behind you- the boy pointed

He turned around and picked it up. He thought it'll be lost.

-oh thanks bro. Are you a tourist?- he asked

-yes, I'm from out of town. Name's Danny and you?-

-Randy Cunningham-


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, another update. I did say it'll be soon. Hope you like it guys, enjoy.**

Danny had been on his own business before he saw a kid too distracted to not notice the stall in front of him. At first, he laughed at his misfortune but then allowed his solidarity kick in and went to help him standing up. He knew being clumsy wasn't all that funny, specially when you're the laughing subject. The boy looked his age and taller than him. Anyway he seemed nice.

After introducing themselves, Randy asked to spend some time together. Since Danny was alone and starting to feel bored, he agreed. Although it seemed that the boy he just met was in a similar situation.

-so, where are you from? I bet not so far from here- said Randy

-I'm from Amity Park. It's a few hours away from here- he answered

-how wonk, I've never heard of it before- he added

-if by 'wonk' you mean weird then yes. I was sure we were famous for all the caos with our "little problems"- Danny said and try to ignore the odd expression

-no, never heard of it, though we also have some weird situations ourselves and we aren't well known in the country; that is until now that we have the brucest water park!- Randy added referring the new tourist trap. In that moment, just as Randy said about their own problems, Danny remembered what Jazz told him 'Did you know they have their very own superhero'. His curiosity taking over.

-speaking of it, I've heard something about a ninja or so. Is he like the protector or guardian of the place?-

He saw Randy tense at the question but at the same time he looked excited

-oh yeah the ninja, he's a cool dude. Though I don't know that much about him. But yeah he is a hero, he's the cheese with all his moves and heroic acts. Where did you hear that?- Randy said almost too fast trying to change the subject

-my sister mentioned him before I departed. She investigated- Danny said cooly but disappointed for the lack of information.

-so, he only appears, save the day and then he's gone...?- Danny asked

-Yeah pretty much. Wait, you said 'little problems', like what?- Randy asked when it finally downed on him. Danny was the one caught off guard this time. He never thought Randy would ask. I mean, trying to explain that you live in the most haunted town in the world isn't that easy.

-well, it doesn't matter. You wouldn't believe me anyway- he said as cooly as he could

-please bro, I leave in a town where there's a ninja of 800 years old that fights monsters and robots, I'm really open minded- Randy said with a confident look thinking nothing could ever surprise him

-if you say so, you see Amity Park has a thing with...ghosts- he murmured the last part hoping Randy wouldn't listen

-mmm...no I don't believe you-

-I thought you were pretty open minded-

-yeah, except that I don't believe in the 'paranormal' and don't get scare very easily. Ok yeah, maybe a little- Randy said remembering that Halloween night when he fought zombies.

They left the conversation when McFist's voice sounded through the mic. He was in the middle of the stage and Viceroy sitting at his back

-hello everyone. It's me, your favorite millionaire from Norrisville- said McFist almost shouting and giving a big smile as the crowd clapped and chant his name

-as all of you know, I made the greatest water park and make it an attraction for people all around the world with the purpose of gaining fonds for the town- he said. The crowd kept cheering and chanting saying he was the best. Viceroy secretly correcting the 'I' by him

-so now, I'd like to welcome you all to the...McSplash resort- in that moment the doors opened and got in line to give the pass to the robo apes and heading to the reception to get their room number and keys.

-shall we go now. Maybe they'll give us room not so far from each other- suggested Randy, Danny nodded and went to the line before it got bigger.

Meanwhile...

Jake was eating some fries when the homecoming speech started. To be honest he wasn't feeling excited since he was in there for business. And he hadn't find the kid he was told of. The worst part was to be alone. Then he went to the line to get his room number. He thought it was strange that robots where the ones receiving people and not the employees. The line was large and he had to wait half an hour or so to get to the reception. The receptionist asked for his name, then looked at the list in the computer and handed him his keys and room number. Jake was about to take off to his room when he heard someone angry shouting. He turned around and saw a man with a boy that looked kinda nervous. He got closer to see what the problem was

-you took a bite of my cheese burger!- said the man furiously

-I'm sorry Sir, but I swear it wasn't me- the boy defended. Jake put between them to try to solve the problem

-sorry to interrupt, but what happened?- he asked

-this kiddo took a bite of my food and he's denying it- the man said accusatory

-I'll buy you another one if that makes you feel better- the boy added

-yeah you better- the boy give the man money for the food and he snatch it from his hand and walk away

-yo man, that was intense- said Jake looking at him

-yeah I thought he was going to kill me- said the boy. He had an assent that make it obvious he wasn't from there, he was tall but not much and have blond hair and green eyes. He use a black shirt with a white one on top, blue jeans and orange converse

-thanks dude, if it wasn't for you I'll be still talking to that psycho- he said thankfully giving a smile

-no prob bro, accidents happen. I'm Jake Long, you?-

-Adrien Agreste- he said simply

-you're not from around here, are you?- Jake asked

-no, I'm from Paris, France. But my father send me away for vacations and to practice my English a little- Adrien answered. Jake looked at him suspiciously for a second. He had seen many people from other countries and it was hard to guess which one he had to take care of since he forgot to ask gramps. If he stayed with Adrien he would get distracted from his mission. He was lost in thought when the boy asked

-in which floor is your room?-

-I'm in the third floor from this building, yours?- Jake asked back

-same here, we should look for our rooms, coming?- Adrien said. Jake nodded and they headed to the elevator. He figured making a new friend and having fun with someone wouldn't be the en of the world right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I know I didn't update yesterday, and I'm so sorry about that. But the important thing is that it's finished. So, you know the rest; enjoy it.**

All of our heroes were having fun. They didn't even unpack, as soon as they entered their respective rooms. They changed their clothes and put on their swimsuits, ran outside and went to test the games. The lines for each one of them were long but not much so they pass twice in almost all.

As soon as the park opened, Vlad kept an eye on Danny through the cameras. He was intrigued by how fast he made a friend considering his social skills at school. At the same time feeling inpatient for their plan to get on. He was sure the little badger wouldn't be able to stop him. So was Gabriel, he was unsure though if his son was really Chat Noir and that fact alone scare him a little but even if he wasn't, his help would definitely put an end to the others and make sure his son stayed safe. As long as he knew , Adrien was unaware of his presence. They both stared at the monitor showing the cameras video before they got bored since nothing was happening and went to take a break. McFist impatient as he was, came back rushing into his office just to find it empty

-Viceroy! Where the honk are they?!-

-how should I know Sir- he said simply

Without warning, the sorcerer appeared from behind them through the screen. He looked angry and desperate

-McFist, You told me you were up to something the last time we talk, how is everything going on so far?- he asked

-oh, ah perfectly fine. You'll see when we find the ninja and put an end to him. This time my plan would definitely work- McFist answered frightened a little tapping his fingers against each other

-yours sir?- Viceroy taunted but was ignored

-and how exactly do you plan to do it?- asked expectantly the sorcerer not trusting his word

-yes, Viceroy would you mind explaining our friend here how it'll work- McFist said sighting at him

-well, it's supposed to discover the ninja and the other heroes identities first, then using our little surprise to trap them down and last we'll use this machine to drain their powers so they can't stop us- Viceroy grinned facing the sorcerer and showing the sketch of the machine he was talking about

-hmm, I like it. I hope you don't fail me this time. I'm getting tired of this; also I hope it's not something like that time you got me out for only one day- said the sorcerer menacingly

-you don't mean ending the deal, do you?-

Before McFist received an answered he disappeared leaving them alone in the room again.

-Viceroy! Go ask if we should start face one already- McFist ordered him heading to the door. Viceroy only nodded and did what he was told. He called Vlad and ask him what to do. The answer he received was yes.

Meanwhile...

Danny and Randy took a break to eat. They had been in lots of water slides, had a ride in the roller coaster and spend some time in the waves pool. Soon after their stomachs started to growl. Randy offered to search a table to sit down while Danny ordered the food. Danny was almost the first in line when a loud boom was heard. People started to panic, running in circles or went to hide somewhere. Danny quickly went to find Randy but there was no sight of him. He looked over the waves pool and saw a big snake robot trying to hurt some people. He was about to take off to go ghost when a red smoke appeared at the side of the pool and heard a 'smoke bomb'. When it cleared the ninja was standing there staring at the giant snake, ready to fight.

Danny was considering helping the guy but he was on vacations and there was someone already taking care of the damage. He would lay low until needed.

Randy on the other hand, was angry. He didn't want to work on vacations. And yet, here he was; sweating a lot because his suit was killing him and standing in front of this robot ready to get done with it

-you've got to be kidding me. Really, on summer-

The snake growled and through fast and dangerous bites at him. Randy avoiding all of them the best he could. Going backwards in zigzag. When Randy saw the opportunity he took out his sword, now being the one attacking. Although, the snake moving incredibly fast avoiding him; it seemed like he was playing 'hit the mole' but with a snake...and a sword instead of a hammer. Finally he cut part of his tail. The robot snarl and turned around to face Randy, but he just showed his tongue. Just as Randy was getting ready to strike again, the snake like robot made a 's' sound, that confused Randy, why wasn't he attacking or defending itself? When he looked around him, he was surrounded by little snakes that appeared out of nowhere.

Danny watched the fight with interest as how the legendary ninja end the problem. He seemed to be confident and sure at what he was doing. Though, he found it odd that he looked so young with 800 years. Just like a teenager. He watched as the ninja avoided the robot attacks and used the open to hit it with his sword that appeared out of thin air. But then small robo snakes appeared from every direction getting to the ninja.

The ninja tried to slice them but was useless, he also tried with bomb balls but they just kept coming back. Danny thought it was enough of staying in the shadows. When he was about to jump into action a red, big, flying dragon passed him at full speed in the same direction he was going.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise! Hi there, I had a lot of free time and I decided to write the next chapter and since I had lots of ideas it was so easy to get it done. And so, I'm updating sooner. Yey, tell me what you think about it, enjoy :)**

Jake and Adrien did almost the same as Randy and Danny during the day. They were having fun going everywhere, but even with their stomachs aching they continued. Jake was happy for not having his gramps telling him to do chores all the time; and Adrien was free from his body guard, Natalie and his father. That is until a loud boom sounded near the pool. Adrien took off without even thinking of Jake and since Jake was alone, he went under a table to dragon up. He flew high to see where was the commotion. His eyes focused in the big amount of snakes going to one point. He speed up and found a boy in a black suit and a red scarf fighting against a bigger snake robot and trying to get away from the little ones. The boy in black remind him of the members of the hunts clan though. This was something he needed to figure out later. He got closer and started to destroy as many as he could with his fire breath, not paying attention of the surprise expression of the kid at seeing him

-what the juice?! What's a giant lizard doing here?!- said the ninja astonished

-yo, I'm a dragon not a lizard. Less words more fighting- he protested

-and you can talk! That's the cheese!- shouted the ninja

-focus- exclaimed Jake

They kept it up until the last one was destroyed. Unfortunately the bigger one escaped and they were too tired to chase after it.

Both of them looked as the robot left like a coward. Jake then turned to face him just to find he was starting in disbelief

-oh my cheese, your a honking dragon. I've never seen one, except the ones in the Nomicon, but they are made of Chinese paper-

-say what?- the ninja got closer

-are you one of McFist's robots, cause' you don't seem to be one- he said analyzing him up and down

-I'm out- said Jake taking off into the sky

-okey, that was weird. I'll take care of it later. Smoke bomb!-

They were gone. The people started to get out of their hiding places looking at the damage in the place. Soon McFist came out of nowhere telling everyone to clear the place while it was repaired. Also the other games were still opened. The robo apes arrived with material to replace the floor and the side of the pool.

Danny stared at the whole seen and then remembered Randy. He was going to go search for him when a hand was placed on his shoulder

-hey bro, you ok?-

He turned around to see Randy

-dude, you scared me. Where were you?- asked Danny

-I...ah was in the bathroom. Yeah I hid in there- Randy answered

-ok, so this happens a lot?- Danny asked

-you don't know the half of it-

-well, where should we go now? It's almost night and the pool section is going to be close until further notice- said Danny placing a hand on his hungry stomach

-we could go to the restaurant inside the hotel. They say they're giving a great buffet and a free bag of Mcfizzels in each table. You have to taste them, their the cheese-

Danny looked at Randy and nodded walking back to the hotel.

Jake transformed into his human form. And went up to where he last saw Adrien. He found him but he looked like he was talking to someone. He used his dragon eyes to see closer and saw a little black thing floating beside Adrien. When Jake got near the little thing flew behind him as he notice his presence

-oh Jake, I didn't see you there, I thought you weren't close by- he said rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eyes contact

-yeah, I hid under the table. Were you talking with someone?- Jake asked

-no, I'm alone-

-are you sure?- Jake insisted

-yeah, I was just reading a message from my cellphone out loud, that's all-

-well am. We can go for some food. It's getting late and after what happened...- Jake was saying when Adrien interrupted him

-yeah it's ok, lets go inside- Adrien said quickly pulling him inside

Jake knew he was trying to not touch the subject that he was talking with a magical creature. It looked like a fairy but it didn't glow or had wings. And besides, how would Adrien know about the magical world or be related to it. Jake stared at the ring on his right hand; it was similar to the one his gramps showed him but it wasn't black, neither did it had a cat paw in it. Whatever Adrien was hiding he would figure it out later.

They picked up a plate and went to chose what to eat. It was pretty basic but enough for everyone. The place was too crowded and there were almost no seats

-maybe we can sit down with someone- Adrien suggested

-yeah, as long as they want-

Jake followed Adrien around also looking for empty seats. At his right, there was a table with two teenagers, leaving two empty places. He shake gently his shoulder to catch his attention and show him. Adrien turn around and nodded knowing what he was thinking.

Randy was telling Danny about his best friend Howard and some of his adventures together. Of course omitting the ninja related ones. He saw Danny directing his sight behind him; there were two boys standing with their plates in hand

-sorry to interrupt, it's just that the place is full and we didn't find a place to sit. Is it ok If we stay with you?- asked the blond boy

-fine by me, and you Randy?-

-no problemo- Randy said

The two boys thank them and took their seats. At first there was silence until Jake started a conversation

-so umm, I'm Jake Long, I'm from New York-

-and I'm Adrien, Paris-

-Randy Cunningham-

-and I'm Daniel Fenton, but just call me Danny-

They all introduced themselves and started eating. Soon enough they became more familiar with each other. Talking and making jokes to pass the time. Not knowing what was waiting for them the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. I forgot to tell you I'll be updating randomly, my bad. Though you might as well notice that already. Any way, Here's the new chapter. Enjoy XD**

The next day, all of them agreed on going out of the resort just to have a tour of the town, of course given by Randy. They met at the restaurant, have breakfast and went out.

Though the events of the previous day gave our villains something to be worried about. They were expecting the ninja and the others to appear, not a dragon to take care of things. It puzzled Vlad that Danny never tried to interfiere, Gabriel on the other hand was more than worried. What if his son wasn't Chat noir and he put him in danger

-how are we going to solve this? That thing certainly move our plans a little- said Vlad more to himself than to the others

-aren't those things suppose to be legends or something- added McFist

-you fool, does that seemed unreal to you- said Gabriel angry

-well, perhaps I can add a few touches to the next robot that would stop the attacks from the dragon while we figure it out- suggested Viceroy

-or you could ask me about the dragons- said the sorcerer

Everyone turned to face him waiting for an answer

-you see, being more than 800 years old has its advantages. The dragons are the ones in charge to protect the magical world from mere mortals. When I used to rule with fear and hopelessness I encountered once a tribe of mortals trained to kill them-

-and how can we find them then?- asked Vlad

-you cannot, they were erased from this reality. But if you find one of their weapons, I might be able to use a spell to bring them back-

-and where can we find one of their weapons if they're supposed to not exist- said Gabriel

-they have hideouts all around the world, I believe it to be an easy task-

-fine, I'll search for it. Meanwhile you bring the boys back here and go on with the plan- said Vlad as he transformed and flew out of the building. The sorcerer disappeared as well.

Gabriel turned to see Viceroy and told him to make the changes fast to move on. Viceroy nodded and went back to work as he was told.

In the meantime, the boys were looking around Norrisville. Randy was excited to show his friends around, the problem was that after some time they started to get bored. They went on with the tour and finally got to the school

-...and now we are in Norrisville high which has been reconstructed so many times I can't even remember. You know, monsters and robots- Randy explained

Danny stopped to look at the school. It was certainly well done, the repairs were almost undetectable. He then felt a chill on his spine and saw a blue mist escape his lips. Danny saw Randy distracted discussing something with Jake and Adrien so he ran to the back of the school to go ghost 'I can't believe they followed me all the way out here'

-going ghost!- Danny said as a white ring appeared. It divided in two as one traveled up and down transforming him into Danny Phantom.

As they went on Jake asked Randy how can the school get so much damage if the ninja was supposed to be protecting it. Randy freaked out a little and started to say how it should be difficult for the ninja and so on. Suddenly Adrien felt uneasy, he directed his sight to the other side of the street and was taken aback to see a flying robot staring and grinning at them. He must've look really scare to catch the eye of the other two

-what the juice is that!?- exclaimed Randy

-my name is Skulker, the ghost zone greatest hunter- the ghost answered

-ghost zone?- Jake asked confused

-more like the most annoying of the ghost zone-

The three of them turned around to see a teenager with white hair, green eyes, black and white jumpsuit with a DP symbol on his chest on the other side

-you three get out of here, now- the ghost boy ordered as he fired an ecto blast. They quickly ran behind a bush and watch. The blast didn't make any damage to Skulker

-like my new upgrades whelp?- he taunted

-not really, I believe they make you look uglier- Danny retorted

-well maybe you'll like this more- Skulker launch a few missiles but Danny avoided them easily. Skulker took advantage and punch him in the face. Danny stepped back by the sudden hit but quickly recovered. How could Skulker all of the sudden move so fast. Danny tried to hit him but he dodged.

Adrien easily snuck from the bushes and hid behind the building. He allowed Plagg to get out of his shirt

-those things seem to be hanging out well, we can pretend to be invisible and ignore them right- said Plagg trying to convince Adrien to get away from there

-not this time, besides you already had your cheese, and got me in trouble for it-

-oh, I hate this-

-we don't have time for this; Plagg, claws out!-

Danny managed to deliver a few kicks to Skulker, but whatever his suit was made was strong. Skulker then took out a glowing blade and through it at him. Unfortunately Danny tripped as he dodge, Skulker took him by his wrist and shocked him, then putting the blade on his neck

-your pelt will be mine, ghost child- Skulker grinned.

Danny thought he was doomed, but just as he was giving up hope something hit Skulker on his face. He blink a little to see clearly what was going on after being shocked. It was a boy in some kind of black cat disguise. The eyes of this guy caught his attention, for a moment he thought of the possibility that he could be a ghost but he would've notice. The cat boy had a silver staff on his hand which he assumed it was the object that used with Skulker

-let him go you weirdo-

-this is just getting better- Skulker replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**a new chapter done. Hope you like it guys.**

 _This is just getting better- Skulker replied._

He then started to fire ecto blasts, Chat dodge everyone of them by pulling back

-that's how we're going to play eh, then take this...- he said launching himself to Skulker attacking with his staff. Skulker had no damage however on his suit but at least it was enough for him to lose his grip on Danny, finally breaking free he cough a little before gaining air and stood up

-thanks am...- said Danny

-my name is Chat Noir. Your welcome- he replied

-we need to get him out of the suit, though it's too strong- said Danny

-don't worry I know what would bring him down, it'll be purrfect-

-that's maybe the weirdest witty banter I've ever heard- he said more to himself than to Chat

-never mind, I'll use my cataclysm!- he advanced toward the flying robot. What he expected was for the robot to move or try to dodge but he didn't. Instead, the robot took out a shield and used it to cover himself against the boy's power. Chat touch the shield destroying it easily but not Skulker's suit

-not so brave now, eh kitty- Skulker smirked

-h...how you knew about my power?!- Chat asked astonished

-my new upgrades are specifically made to destroy all of you. And thanks to my employers information it was easy to predict your movements- Skulker said

-employers...?- asked Danny confused

-all of you...?- asked Chat

Skulker through a net at Chat to capture him. It was just a matter of time for his energy reach its limit and transform back to normal. Out of nowhere a red smoke appeared between them

-smoke bomb! mind if I join the party- The ninja said standing in front of them contemplating the scene

-ok, it was weird enough with the dragon of the other day and now there's a boy dressed like a cat...-

-hey!-

-and I have no idea who or what the hell you two are, would somebody please tell me what the juice is going on?!- the ninja said looking at Danny and Skulker as some scrabbles in form of question marks showed around them, of course only Randy seemed to notice them

-what's going on is that I'll get what I want and have new preys to catch- said Skulker

The battle started again as Jake also got in since he couldn't stand there and do nothing, he also helped the cat boy trapped in the net while the other two were busy. Besides, it was his job to make sure his ring stayed with him.

Our heroes had advantage against their adversary in number, but for some reason he was too strong, he seemed to know all of them very well , knowing what kind of abilities and moves they had. Sure, by the way the battle went Skulker had plenty of damage, and yet, being a ghost robot he still had energy left, unlike the others. They were tired.

Chat was just about to transform and unfortunately every time he tried to escape because of his ring warning of the time he had left the enemy wouldn't let him. The four of them were attacking on their own and Skulker predicted everything making it difficult to reach him. Just then Danny had an idea that he hoped it'll work

-ok, I know you don't know me and maybe not even trust me but if we are to defeat him I need your help- Danny said having their attention

-seen just how catastrophic the situation is, I'm open for any suggestion- said Chat staring at his hand

-yo, count me in bro- Jake agreed

Randy turned at the three of them and right above their head the scrabbles said "a ninja must know to identify a new friend or foe"

-as long as we get rid of the wonk thing...- he added as he dodge the blade with a flip and landing next to Danny. He explained his plan to the others and they nodded

-all right, on my cue... now!-

Danny flew at Skulker

-finally giving up, whelp!- Skulker said

-not yet bucket head- he replayed

The trick was to distract Skulker enough so he wouldn't be able to avoid them. As Danny attacked him from the front Randy used his scarf to get a grip his arm and land a kick on his face. Chat tripped him with his staff not giving him the time to recover and Danny fired a few ecto blasts. Since Skulker was in disadvantage there he took off into the air to be out of their reach, he launched his last missiles towards them and failed to notice Jake, distracted he wasn't fast enough to dodge Jake's punch. Skulker went after him, Jake only flew away since his fire didn't affect him. When he was close to him he heard the ninja say "ninja air fist!" making a ball of air from below. He had to stop so the ninja's trick wouldn't strike. Jake took advantage of this and grab Skulker with his tail around his torso and throw him to the ground. The ninja took out his sword and as Skulker got closer he disqualify his metallic wings

-ninja slice- he said as he landed backwards to the robot.

That was it, Skulker had enough so as soon as he had an open he launch a net at Chat again, Jake tried to make a move from behind but when Skulker noticed him he tied his wings, legs and tail. The ninja used his scarf to pull him closer but Skulker grabbed a pole and clasp his scarf instead, giving him time to take out a little cube and throw it at the ninja which as soon as it touch the floor formed a cramped cage around him

Skulker smirk looking at his handy work before realizing Danny was nowhere to be seen. He looked down to his feet just to find them frozen and the ice was extending through his body covering him in ice. One of his upgrades was meant for that especial attack, his suit started to warm up allowing him to break free only to be engulfed in a blue light and be sucked into the Fenton thermos.

As soon as Skulker was gone, the others were free. Danny walked to them glad that it was finally over

-thanks for your help. I'm sorry you had the hardest part of it- he said

-no need to apologize dude, you're the one that came up with the idea to distract him so you could trap him in... what's that again?- said Chat

-oh this, it's called the Fenton thermos, I use it to trap ghosts-

-say what! that couldn't be a ghost- said Jake

-would someone please answer my question- reclaimed the ninja

All three turned their heads but before anyone could say anything a bip sounded

-sorry gotta go- Chat said before running off. The ninja turned to the other two but the dragon was out of sight which left him and the wired looking boy alone

-maybe some other time, I have something else to do- Danny said as he disappeared into the sky

-now that was wonk. I should leave as well. Smoke bomb!-

Danny changed back and found the others at the entrance of the school. They all agreed on going back to the resort and continue the tour some other day. Thankfully for the boy's sake. They went to their respective rooms with so much in their minds on what was going to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise! Sorry if I make you believe I wouldn't update anymore and leave the fic incomplete. I went through a difficult phase but I'm back to finish what I started. Thanks for your patience and hope you like it.**

After getting back and going to their rooms. They all had questions in their head. But unfortunately without all the pieces of the puzzle, their answer was far from their reach. Danny knew Skulker but what about his upgrades? Randy could notice some parts of that thing were made by Viceroy, but with what purpose? Jake was strong and yet the robot knew his abilities, who told him? And Adrien suspected that thing wanted their powers, why?

If only our heroes knew who they really were. They could figure out what was going on; although that wasn't the case.

Randy was thinking all the possibilities for McFist to be the cause of all this, but neither McFist nor Viceroy where that good to anticipate everything. An idea pop on his mind. Good thing he had the Nomicon.

-ok, I really need answers and you my square friend are going to give them to me- he said taking out his book and opened it to be shloomped inside it.

He went back to the scenario with the lake and the three figures around him. In the water the same phrase of the last time showed.

-but I already did that. We teamed up and defeated that wonking robot/ghost whatever that thing was- he then turned around looking at the dark figures. One of them reminded him to Danny for a moment 'you see Amity Park has a thing with...ghosts'

-oh my cheese, I know what to do; thanks Nomicon-

He was thrown back to his mind. He put the Nomicon under the pillow of his bed and ran out to see Danny. A dumb thing to do since he didn't imagine how to pull out the topic. He couldn't just go and say 'hey I'm the ninja and I want you to tell me what you know about ghosts since you said you came from a haunted town'. When he realized he slapped his hand on his head.

Danny was writing down the name of the suspects he believed to be involved on a piece of paper when he heard someone outside his door room and took a pick. He saw Randy blathering about something to himself. Danny opened the door and called Randy's attention making him stop

-are you here to talk to a door or to say something to me- he said sarcastically

-oh hey jaja, sorry it's just I remembered something you said when we met and that thing from before said he was a ghost and...-

-you wanted to ask me if I knew anything about it?- Danny finished, Randy moved his head nodding

-ok, was it that difficult to talk to me. Come on man, I'll tell you what you want but I also have questions on my own, so is it fair that we make a little exchange of information?- Danny said wanting to know more as well

-fine; though why you want to know. Does it has to do with something of yours?- Randy said getting suspicious

-oh no reason, only my curiosity kicking in, jeje. And what about you?- Danny tensed

-oh the same- Randy answered

Danny let him in and closed the door. He quickly hid the paper and pencil on his bag and gave Randy one of the chairs in the room to sit

-so, I remembered when you said you came from a haunted town right, not that I totally believed that but a few moments ago that thing said he was a ghost so you get the point- Randy started

-well, if you really wanted to know if he was a real ghost then I tell you it was and a very dangerous one- Danny answered

-yeah well that's part of it, any reason for him to want to haunt Norrisville?- he asked more seriously

-first, I don't think he is here to haunt Norrisville, more like he's here for something else; second, he only hunts unique specimens- Danny said trying not to deliver too much information

-wait, does that mean you knew that thing?!-

-he attacks Amity Park really often. He's well known around there. His name's Skulker, I think, he is a hunter. Sometimes works for some other guys but most of the time is more of a solo hunter-

-and you happen to know all this honking stuff how?- Randy asked out of curiosity

-it's complicated. You see my parents are ghost hunters so they have tons of intel about them- Danny lied a little. To be honest his parents couldn't catch a ghost even if one popped up in front of them (his mother could but you get the point)

-no way, that's so bruce! Your parents really hunt ghost?- Randy's eyes shined with that last part while Danny only glared 'not so much when your the geek at school because of them' he thought

-never mind. Now is my turn, you already told me who the ninja is but what about his enemies? I mean, the robots don't build themselves and people don't turn to monsters just like that- Danny asked

-what makes you think I know that?- Randy said nervously

-cause' you said you were a big fan of his-

-hmm... I don't know much about that but if I had to guess I'd say it's an ancient and really old sorcerer. There have been times where the ninja has mentioned it- Randy said trying not to mess up

-I suppose that's better than nothing- Danny added

Randy was pleased with the information Danny gave him but there was still something bothering him. Thinking more of what happened in the attack he did saw Adrien and Jake going to hide but he never noticed Danny. In fact he was already gone before this so called "Skulker" appeared

-Fine, I just have one question left. Where were you when Skulker appeared?- Randy saw Danny paled and started to sweat

-I... ah... hid like all of you- Danny responded sounding more like a question than an answer while rubbing the back of his neck

-before he appeared, how you knew he was coming?- Randy insisted

-am... lucky guess-

-Is it me or it seems you're trying to hide something-

-no, nothing to hide here-

-ok, and you know who the guy in black suit was. The one with white hair?-

-you said only one more question- Danny said almost immediately

-fine. Oh and by the way tomorrow there's going to be a festival outside the resort which means no lines for the games. I already told Adrien and Jake, isn't it the cheese! Your in?- Randy said ready to get out of there

-sure-

Randy nodded and went out. Danny relaxed his muscles. Although he never said anything he suspected Randy to be involved with the ninja. He acted the same way he did when talking about ghosts and by experience it was easy for him to notice.

After some time he called Sam and Tucker to tell them all from the past three days. Tucker hacked into the cameras and showed Sam everything. He also send Danny some information about Skulker upgrades he found on the internet. What he received was the material from his new parts, the only company in Norrisville who used them were McFist's industries.


	10. Chapter 10

The night came way too slow for Danny. After reading the information Tucker sent him he wanted to check out McFist's pyramid himself to see what he could find out. Something was telling him that Vlad could be involved as well, Skulker wouldn't followed him there and less join other ones without a reason.

Danny waited until midnight making sure everyone were asleep to go ghost and fly over to McFists. It wasn't that hard to find since it was the biggest building on the entire town. He was about to phase through the wall but instead crashed against it

-what the heck? A ghost shield? Ok this is getting weirder and weirder-

He searched for an entrance but the front door was been watch out by robo apes. He looked down to an air vent big enough to get in. He changed back opening the vent and crawling inside. Although his plan didn't go as well as he though for it was completely covered with traps. Lasers, fire and a lot of more deadly weapons making it difficult to pass. With extreme care he cross most of them and in some point was able to go ghost, so he made intangible and cross easily. Danny started to look from up to down, it wasn't much trouble to find what he wanted, in McFist's office were four men discussing something. He recognized McFist and his assistant as well as Vlad, the other one he didn't nor the creepy guy on the screen. He became invisible to not be seen and on a safe distance as for to not trigger Vlad's ghost sense

-it wasn't that easy to find one of their lairs but I obtained this- Vlad said to the sorcerer holding a blue staff and a weird looking skull

-excellent! I believe that should do-

-are you sure this huntsman would help us to get rid of the dragon?- asked the man in white suit

-don't be so pessimistic Agreste, I think he could take care of those shoobs in no time, isn't that right Viceroy?- said McFist

-yes sir- Viceroy answered rolling his eyes

-I'll be doing the spell although it takes some time to be done. For now you'd rest and do not disturb me- the sorcerer said

With that all of them left the room. Danny was surprised. He was dealing with more than one powerful enemy and even though he had defeated Vlad before he didn't know the others. That and he couldn't do something to stop them, they wanted to destroy him along with what he supposed was the ninja, the dragon and the cat guy. He flew back outside changing back and going ghost again to come face to face with none other than the ninja

-hatchy matchy! You almost dropped me off- the ninja said surprised

-wow sorry- he apologized 'did he see me change?'

-who are you anyway? And what are you doing in McFist industries?- the ninja asked

-no time to explain. If you were about to get in there I wouldn't recommend it- he said relief he didn't see him

-oh please I've gotten myself in and out with no problemo- the ninja said with a confident look on his eyes

-no, listen I overheard their conversation. I can tell you it's something big. Besides there's not much you can find now that they are gone-

-keep talking, keep talking-

-my arch nemesis as long with yours and some other strange guys joined forces and want to get rid of us-

-so what, its the same story, they plan something and we ruin their evil plot. Nothing out of the ordinary bro; at least to me-

-yeah but, they weren't talking about you or me. You remember the other two with the cat disguise and the dragon?-

-of course I do, those two are the chee...-

-yeah, yeah, well they meant all of us-

-what the juice, Why would they want all of us?-

-don't know. What I could understand is that they know how to get rid of the dragon and I bet the ghost we fought the other day was ready to fight us, he must've been working for them-

-and how are we suppose to warn the others if we don't have any idea who could they be-

-not even the slightest idea-

The two boys decided to continue their conversation in some other place, far away from unnecessary ears. The ninja lead Danny to some kind of park. Danny told the ninja about him, that he was known as Danny Phantom and came from Amity Park, also that his enemy was Vlad Plasmius. The ninja told him about McFist and the sorcerer but then he started to feel really tired

-so maybe we should discuss this some other day seen how late is- Randy said yawning from the lack of sleep

-how can we be in touch then?- asked Danny

-didn't think on that one-

-well, may I ask you something first?-

-ask away-

-you don't happen to be a young kid of Norrisville named Randy do you?-

-wha wait, no no of course not I'm eight hundred years old that guy should be younger, I'm younger... I mean older. Ahh how would you know?- Randy said freaking out

-let's just say I know the guy and you two are very similar-

-hold on a sec, could you repeat that last part again?-

-I'll see you tomorrow at the back part of the new resort- Danny said before vanishing

Now not only Randy was tired but also confused and freaked out. He figured it'll be best to go back to sleep and think things better on the morning. Even if he had an idea of what Phantom have meant.

Randy used his scarf to get faster. As soon as he arrived to his room he collapsed on his bed not even caring to be change clothes. Unaware that he woke up a certain blond kid and his little kwami friend that saw him going inside the hotel

-was that the ninja?- asked Adrien

-I bet a piece of Camembert it was kid- said Plagg

-could he be one of the tourists in here?-

-beats me, I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind-

Even though Plagg left him, Adrien kept looking out his window to the part he saw the mysterious hero going in.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came as the sun began to appeared and the birds started to sing. People were curious to see the festival the locals from Norrisville were preparing. That is except for our heroes, they were excited to practically have the whole resort for them or at least be some of the few that stayed at the resort. Jake was the first one to be up; he took a bath, brushed his teeth, changed clothes and went out to look for the others. He went to Adrien first, he thought it was strange Randy hadn't woke them up. He seemed too excited to be the first in most of the games. He knocked a few times before Adrien opened up. He was as well ready. Then they went up to Danny's, he was dressing but told them to go for Randy and that he would catch up with them in few minutes. However, at Randy's room they knocked and knocked on his door and Randy wouldn't open.

He was sound asleep till' he heard a faint sound on the distance. As he was gaining consciousness the sound made stronger. He opened up his eyes and stared directly to his cellphone clock. He jumped out of bed seeing it was already ten in the morning

-oh wonk, I overslept!-

-yo Randy, are you in there bro?- Randy heard Jake's voice

-oh of course, I'll be out in no time. You get going I'll catch up with you guys later- he said as he was trying to pull up his shorts

-ah if it's ok, we'll go and save you a sit, see you at the restaurant?- asked Adrien

-yes, that sounds perfect...ouch- Randy fell off but finally got his shorts up.

Danny arrived with them and Jake and Adrien explained him they'll wait Randy for breakfast at the restaurant.

Randy rushed out being ready. He couldn't believe he never heard his alarm. Soon enough he was in the restaurant and find the table they were in very quickly for the lack of people. He stopped when he saw Danny remembering that he wanted to ask if he was the ghost kid he met that night before but decided to wait until they were alone.

Randy said hi to all of them and everyone went to the buffet to start to eat. While eating they talked a little more about themselves to get to know each other better. Adrien told them he was a model and his reason to be there was because of a photo shoot his father arranged, Jake talk about his friends and how he sometimes helped his gramps on the shop (omitting his other job of course), Randy said a few things about Howard and how they always spend time together but most of what he said was related to his favorite video game grave puncher, and last Danny told some of his adventures with his friend on their free time and tried to totally avoid the topic of his parent's job

-yo, I would never imagine you were a model Adrien, although that explains the pretty face and good clothing- Jake said to Adrien

-I only do it for my father, since he is a famous designer he convinced me to model for him. Nothing special about that-

-I bet it's bruce to have so many fans behind you- added Randy

-not so much, it's hard to have privacy sometimes-

-jaja I bet the spotlight gives you a lot of stress- said Danny

-bro what else you can tell us about you normal life Agreste- Jake asked

-wait what- Randy and Danny said in unison and then looked at each other

-what did you just called him?- asked Danny

-relax dudes, that's his surname- said Jake

Danny recall McFist calling the other guy the same. He stared at Adrien and started noticed the similarities, maybe that guy was his father. Randy was confused until he remembered what Phantom said he heard and saw that night but if Adrien's dad was a designer how could he be a villain

-is there something wrong you guys?- Adrien asked glaring at them for their odd expressions

-no nothing, just that we didn't know your surname- Danny said quickly

-why don't we change the subject like, do you guys have a girlfriend or someone you like?- asked Jake trying to ease the mood a little. The others however got red as a tomato

-I have a girlfriend, her name is Rose. Unfortunately she lives in Hong Kong and we don't see each other so often. How about you?-

-well I know a girl that smells like rainbows, does that mean I like her?-

-how do rainbows smell like?- Danny whispered to Adrien giggling quietly

-yo Danny, you mentioned something about a girl named Sam didn't you- said Jake out of nowhere

-me and Sam, well I don't know if I would call her my girlfriend, I mean is not that I like her, not that we are something...-

-you like her- the rest said in unison

-I do like a girl, she's mysterious, beautiful, smart, strong; though she doesn't takes me seriously. But one of this days I hope she will- said Adrien thinking about ladybug and how much he missed her. The others just had a cocky grin on their faces.

-enough of the chit-chat, who wants to go on a ride on the roller coaster again- said Randy standing up

-we're in-

The boys stood up and raced each other to the game.

On the other hand, Gabriel watched the kids through the screen next to Vlad and McFist

-shall we use our test subject now?- asked Gabriel

-perhaps it'll be a good idea to start phase two- said Vlad

-tell our new guest to attack them and not hurt them too much- said Gabriel looking at McFist

-Viceroy!-

-on my way sir-

With that Viceroy was gone to do as his employer's friend ordered. Vlad walked away of the little monitor screen and looked out the big window of the office

-dance my little puppets, dance for this could be the last time you ruin our plans- Vlad said menacingly to himself and staring back at the happy Daniel on the video.


End file.
